Turtlepaw
Wip, needs to be updated ❝ I wish I could save lives like you! But I’m just a kit.. ❞ — Turtlepaw(kit at the time) to Minnowripple. Turtlepaw is a slate colored shecat with sleek fur and brown blotched tabby stripes spanning her entire frame, with gorgeous turquoise-like green eyes. Her stripes and coloration resembles that of a blue and brown turtle, which is how she got her name. Turtlepaw has a rather pacifistic and excitesble outlook on life, and is also quite overemotional. She currently resides in RiverClan as a former warrior apprentice, and is now training to be a medicine cat under the training of her mentor, Minnowripple, and was formerly trained by Smokestorm. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(Loachfin) x Munchkin Russian Blue mix(Toby) Description: Turtlepaw is a slate shecat, with her blue tone being inherited from her father, while she has brown blotted tabby stripes, which is inherited from her mother. Turtlepaw has very short and stubby legs (which comes from her grandfather on her father’s side and her dad), and has a very sleek frame, with somewhat webbed paws due to the conditions in which she lives. She has the appearance of being well fed, however she is very skinny. Her brown tabby markings span across her entire frame in a turtle-like manner, which is where she gained her name from. These brown tabby markings span her entire pelt. Her undercoat is more of a silvery blue, resembling that of a silver when directly in moonlight. However, it has a very blue hue to it. Turtlepaw’s stripes are neither to large nor too skinny. Outside of her stripes, Turtlepaw has no other markings of brown, except for that of her tail and two of her paws, as the tip of Turtlepaw’s tail and part of those paws share the same brown color. Alongside her coat, Turtlepaw eyes are that of a turquoise green. She has her mother’s nose, paw pad, and tongue colorations, those being that of a pink. Turtlepaw weighs 5-6 pounds and is 5-6 inches tall from shoulder length. She has no scars. However, she has a necklace with a gorgeous blue and white shell on it, and small green exotic bird feather tied next to it. The shell was given to her by Nectarstar, whilst the feather was gifted to her by Dapplekit. Turtlepaw also has a friendship bracelet given to her by Lionkit. Genetics: *Blueish grey color *Blotted tabby markings (brown) *Brown paws *Lighter blueish grey underbelly, neck, and ears *Short, sleek pelt *Short build *Turquoisy green eyes *Few mutations **Webbed Paws **Heterozygous munchkin genes Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Turtlepaw has a very sweet voice, neither being too high pitched nor low pitched, however it leans more on the high pitched side of the spectrum. Her voice is very innocent and kitlike, often having the tones of her optimism. Scent: Turtlepaw smells of that of the river, salt water, and turtles, which is where she gets her name (other than her turtle like stripes). Her scent is not that faint nor strong, and has a very sweet scent to it, as though she smells like sugar was poured on her. She doesn’t smell as fishy as RiverClan cats are depicted to smell like. Gait: Turtlepaw usually walks in a very clumbsy and awkward manner due to her munchkin genes. However, despite this she walks with optimism and with great boldness. She often tends to trip over her own tiny legs. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Extroverted Turtlepaw is a very extroverted feline. She often spends her time trying to get to know others. She loves meeting felines, wether they be out of clan or not. Due to this, Turtlekit often has many friends. * +''' '''Empathetic Turtlepaw is a very empathetic shecat. She tends to understand other’s emotions and feelings, and tends to try and stretch out her paw to them. She tries her best to support others, as well as disputing both emotional and physical fights. * ±''' 'Neutral Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Over Emotional Turtlepaw tends to be quite over-emotional, tending to have emotional outbreaks and crying at the drop of a hat. Anything from a snail dying or one of her gorgeous flower crowns being rejected can send her into a frenzy of tears. * −''' 'Negative Trait 2 -' Description of trait '''Likes *Swimming/Water **Turtlekit, unlike most cats, has zero fear of water or drowning. As a result, she is drawn to the river. She loves to swim, and strives in her swimming ability. *Turtles (Prey) **Ironically, Turtlekit’s favorite prey is turtle. She has only had it once, and awaits the day she can eat this rare prey again. *Rain (weather) **Turtlekit loves the rain and/or the feeling of it upon her pelt. She absolutely adores the look of rain, and it sends her into a tranquil and peaceful state. Also, it attracts more fish, which is a bonus. 'Dislikes' *Mackrell (Prey) and Loaches (Prey) ** Mackrell and Loach fish remind Turtlekit of her mother and siblings who are deceased and in StarClan. Due to this, seeing the prey makes her upset just by smelling or looking at them. Also, she hates it whenever a cat eats either of the two types of fish, as she feels almost as if members of her family are being eaten. *Frogs/Toads (Prey) **Turtlekit does not like the taste of toad and/or frog. She does not care for its clammy and chewy texture, and would rather prefer eating fish. Also, Turtlekit thinks that frogs are very cute looking, which makes her feel bad when seeing a deceased one. *Cold Weather/Leafbare **Turtlekit, due to er having a very sleek coat, has a hard time staying warm. Due to this, she does not exactly find cold or chilly weather that exciting. She hates the cold, and would rather spend her time in warmth. *’Bad’ Weather (Thunderstorms, Foggy Skies, Gray Clouds) **Turtlekit partially does not care for bad weather. She personally does not care for thunderstorms, hurricanes, or any types of weather of that sort. She also does not like fog or mist, as it clouds her view. The only exception to her disliking of bad weather would be rain. *Fighting; Both Verbally And Physically **Unlike most warriors, Turtlekit not only hates fighting, but fears it. It is so bad that the word ‘fight’ sends a shiver down Turtlekit’s spine. 'Goals' *Become an apprentice without delay. **Turtlekit wishes to be an apprentice later on, like most young cats her age. She is still deciding as to what type of apprentice she wishes to be, but however she has narrowed down that if she becomes a warrior she wishes for Nectarstar to mentor her, while if she becomes a medicine cat she wishes for Minnowripple to mentor her. *Become a warrior and/or medicine cat without delay. **Similar to the goal from before, this is also rather self explanatory. She wants to be a warrior or medicine cat. She feels that one day, she should lead a successful life, either healing her clanmates or being a ferocious warrior. *Adopt/have kits of her own and raise them until they are warriors. **Turtlekit wishes that one day, she could have a mate and have kits. She does not wish to be part of any flings, rather have a life-long relationship with a mate. *Live long enough to become an elder. **Turtlekit wishes that one day, she’ll be able to live until elderhood, so that she may be able to watch over her clan before she sees her mother and siblings in StarClan. *Swim a full, river-long marithon around the territories. **Turtlekit’s one true, personal goal is to be able to be such a good swimmer that she can swim a full on, lake-long marathon in Greenleaf. She takes full pride in her swimming abilities. *Catch (and eat) a turtle. **Turtlekit dreams that one day she can eat a turtle that she caught herself! She loves the taste of turtle, and wishes endlessly to be able to eat one again. *Meet a cat from StarClan. **Turtlekit wishes that she can meet face to face with a StarClan cat some day. She’s heard many stories of StarClan cats, and it would be her dream to see one. *See Nightmoth again **After Nightmoth visited RiverClan and protected her, she felt as though she grew a bond with him. She never got to say goodbye to him. But she wants to see him again. *Meet and speak with all the leaders of the clans, and grow a bond. (2/5) **Turtlekit has always had a fascination with all the other clans, and one day she wishes to meet all the leaders up close. She wishes that while meeting them, it’d be in a friendly interaction, and that she would become strong aquantinces, or even friends, one day. 'Fears' *Claustrophobia **Turtlekit hates small spaces. Being a very adventurous and free cat, she doesn’t like being in the same place for long. However, when she’s in a wall off space (like a cage or a room), she feels trapped, as though she can’t breath. She also hates the thought of suffocation. *Acrophobia **Turtlekit also has a great fear of heights. She hates to climb or look down on tall spaces, and then thought of even being 5 feet off the air scares her. This makes her a terrible tree climber. *Necrophobia and Thantophobia **Turtlekit hates death. She believes in StarClan, however, the idea of death heavily scares and upsets her. She hates to see cats die, and she also hates the scent of death. In addition, she hates the look of corpses, as looking at a corpse draws immediate tears from her. *Haemophobia **Turtlekit does not like blood; she does not like the smell, sight, or feeling of it. Due to this, it would hold Turtlekit back from becoming a warrior or medicine cat. She hopes that one day she can conquer this fear, though it is unlikely. 'History' 'Before Birth' Clan N/A Cats Involved: Loachfin, Toby, (insert medicine cat here), Coralreef, Nectarstar *Backstory It all started with Loachfin. Now, when she became the 10 age Moon mark, she was very interested and in heat. She was constantly asking her mentor and her mother, Coralreef, about heat and proactive activities. Now, when it came time after Loachfin had been a warrior for a few moons, she wanted kits out of a fling. However, none of the cats in RiverClan interested her, and she was too anxious about going out and asking other clans about her situation. However, on a night during the heat season, she wondered out in the territory to find her soon to be mate, Toby. *Toby and Loachfin’s First Interaction Many moons later, and Loachfin was getting older. Now 36 moons, Loachfin desired heat terribly, and yet she could not find an elegable partner. None of the toms fit her taste, and she didn’t want half blooded kits. The death of her mother, Coralreef, also kept her too grief stricken to try to interact with a tom. At this point, she’d given up. After a few weeks of being completely grief stricken, she decided to return to her duties. However, on her first solo patrol back, she met a very interesting tomcat. At first, she threatened him, of course, but soon the two started to relax and talk. The two then proceeded to head outside of RiverClan territory, where they bonded. Over the next few passing moons, they grew a very strong bond. Loachfin had not been looking for a mate, however, he soon realized that Toby was the one. However she did not realize that having kits was not Toby’s desire. *Toby Finds Out After a few moons, Loachfin soon realized she was pregnant. Her belly was getting more swollen, and soon, she happily announced her kits to her friend, Toby. Toby did not realize that the shecat had seen him as her mate, and became furious. The two fought, and this resulted in an injured Toby stumbling out of the clan’s territory, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, a very injured Loachfin struggled to get back to camp. *The Clan finds Out Once Loachfin came back into camp, everyone was startled. She was wounded, and her belly was terribly swollen. She was soon ushered to the medicine den, where she told them everything after she was healed up. Five days after she confessed, she went into labor. 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Minnowripple, Patchmask, Tigerlily, All Of RC Age Range: 0-6 *Birth Loachfin’s litter was long and painful. She had no mate, and the only family member she had left was the kits she would be giving birth to. Due to the terrible injuries Toby had given her just a few days beforehand, she had complications during birth. Despite Minnowripple’s help, she died due to blood loss, and two out of her three kits, those being Tidekit and Mackrellkit, died shortly after they were born due to these complications. Loachfin started having her birth complications after Turtlekit was successfully born. *Outside the Nursery After Turtlekit acquired the age where she was able to leave the nursery, she spent a lot of her time collecting shells and interacting with cats. She grew strong bonds with her idol, Nectarstar, as well as strong bonds with Minnowripple and Patchmask, and later on Skyheart and a new cat, Orchidpetal. *First Paws out of Camp A few days before the war that took place with Thunderclan and Windclan against ShadowClan and RiverClan, Turtlekit grew bored and decided to go out by the stepping stones. In the process, Patchmask scared her, causing her to almost fall in. Luckily, the cat saved her in time, and they went back to camp, with a Patchmask promising to keep her secret well hidden. *After The War After the war took place, the death of Spitfire (who died in the war) and Creekrunner (died a few days after the war due to sickness), she was distraught, as their deaths reminded her of her mother and siblings. She went out of the territory by her self to mourn, and after a day a patrol with Nectarstar ushered the broken-hearted shecat back to camp. *Turtlekit meets Nightmoth One day in camp, Turtlekit got to meet a ShadowClan cat for the first time; Nightmoth. She grew a strong bond with him already, and was broken-hearted when she couldn’t say goodbye to him. Maybe one day they will meet again? *After the flood. Turtlekit is distraught during and after the flood. Her friend, Patchmask, suffered a tragic death. This left her in a rather saddened state. A day or two later, she was given a bad dream, presumably as a cause of the dark forest illness. This made her more and more upset as days passed *Meeting Stormstar Shortly after the flood, she met Stormstar up in the peak, which is the area that RiverClan set camp. They interacted, and she grew a small bond with the tom. She will remember him later on, and also meeting him has made an ever stronger connection into one of her goals; meeting all of the leaders. *Tigerlily’s kitting During the event of her nonbiological aunt, Tigerlily’s, kitting, one of the three kits, named Windkit, was born stillborn. This left Turtlekit somewhat upset, yet still happy now that she has two cousins she can watch over. *Visiting WindClan after the Flood and Meeting Stagstar Wip *Nectarstar’s kitting Wip 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Tigerlily, Shellpaw, Minnowripple, Sparkpaw, insert Age Range: 6-current moons 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Wants to to get to know more | ⦁⦁ = Misses |⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns (Deceased) ---- |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Role Model, Adoptive Mother/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/150% ::"Oh, Nectarstar! She’s such a smart, bold, courageous, and beautiful cat! I wish I could be like her... She's the closest thing to a mother I have.. I love her.. Oh, and she also gave me a shell!" :Turtlekit purrs and blushes after she’s done speaking, and her face lights up like a lightbulb. :Loachfin/NPC/Mother/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I wish I could of known you.. Everyone tells me you were a brave shecat.. Maybe I'll meet you one day. I'm sorry about father.." :Turtlekit looks down upon her paws slightly, her tail flickering behind her in an upset manner. She then sees a shell and gets distracted. :Tidekit/NPC/Younger Brother/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I bet we could of been friends.. I'm sorry that you died a few seconds after you were born.. Its lonely without any littermates.. I hope we meet some day." :Turtlekit was looking more upset at all the questions she was getting about her family. She looked away, her face growing sullen. :Mackrelkit/NPC/Younger Brother/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"...... C-Can w-w-we m-move on t-to something else..?" :Turtlekit was looking at her paws, tears slowly starting to cascade down her face. :Minnowripple/Medicine Cat/Inspiration/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"Oh, Minnowripple! I'm starting to get to know him more.. He's such a loving and caring tom.. I love him." :Turtlepaw purred happily, her muzzle a smile. :Frogpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/Alive/⦁⦁⦁/35% ::"Hm? Frogpaw? Oh, I haven't talked to her much.. She seems like a nice cat, and she seems to like me. I hope I can know her more." :Turtlekit shrugged slightly, not exactly knowing what to say about the shecat, as she didn't know them all that well. :Patchmask/Warrior/Friend/Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/65% ::" Patchmask was a great friend of mine. He saved me once, and I will forever be greatful. I miss him.” :Turtlekit purred, her eyes sparkling fondly at remembering the time she was saved by Patchmask. :Tigerlily/Warrior/Nonbilogical Aunt/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"Tigerlilly is a nice cat. I love her a lot, and she is practically my aunt. I almost feel like we’re really blood relatives sometime.” :Turtlekit purred quietly. :Rocktumble/Warrior/Friend/Deceased/mm wip I’m lazy as hell/60% ::" wip" :Turtlekit seemed unnerved by the tom, though her eyes still flashed with respect. '' :'Skyheart'/Warrior/Friend/Alive/⦁⦁⦁/65% ::"Skyheart? We’ve interacted a plenty of times. I really think we’re good friends." :''Turtlekit seemed happy at the mention of the molly. '' Add Sparkpaw, Blackhawk, few other cats |-|ShadowClan= :'Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Aquantice/Alive/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Nightmoth? He.. defended me from Rocktumble and Redrain when they insulted me.. And he said I’d be better than they ever would.. He’s such a nice tom.. If only I could of thanked him before he left. If all ShadowClan cats are as great as Nightmoth is, I bet they’d be a phenomenal group." :Turtlekit looks very thankful and happy about the tom, and her eyes sparked up in happiness. |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Toby/NPC/Father/Unknown/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/-10% ::"I-I had a d-dream a-about you. I-I know what you d-did.. Y-You a-attempted t-to k-kill mom.. J-Just because y-y-you d-didn't want k-kits.. If you n-n-never at-at-attacked her, s-she'd st-still be here.. T-They'd s-still be here.. I-I hope we n-n-never meet.." :The shekit didn't look angry, rather distraught. She was starting to tear up, and her eyes flashed to her paws. She was trembling with horror. 'Trivia' *Turtlekit was originally going to be named Tortoisekit *Turtlekit is a munchkin cat *Turtlekit’s personality is based off one of my older OCs, Mossgarden. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Mockingjay108the2ndd Category:RiverClan Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice